lotr_film_trilogyfandomcom-20200213-history
Pippin Took
Pippin Took is one of the hobbits in the Fellowship of the Ring and one of the nine central protagonists of The Lord of the Rings, the first Middle-earth film trilogy. Pippin is the son of Paladin Took II and Eglantine Banks, the father of Faramir, the husband of Diamond of Long-cleeve, father-in-law of Goldilocks, the younger cousin of Bilbo and Frodo Baggins and Merry Brandybuck Pippin is a member of the Took Family and [[Fellowship of the Ring (group)|'Fellowship of the Ring']].' Character Overview '''Pippin '''was the youngest member of the Fellowship of the Ring. He was the only son of Paladin and Esmeralda Took (nee Banks), the younger brother of Pearl, Pervinca and Pimpernel Took and cousin of Merry Brandybuck, Frodo and Bilbo Baggins, future husband of Diamond of Long Cleeve and father of Faramir Took. Pippin and Merry had later snuck out of the Shire and were stealing Farmer Maggot's crops when they ran into Sam and Frodo. After many dangers, Pippin also went on the Quest of Mordor despite the fact he was younger than most of the others. Pippin later awoke all the creatures in Moria, causing them to lose Gandalf from the Balrog. In Lothlórien, lady Galadriel gifted Pippin with a dagger. He and Merry were later captured by Uruk-Hai after Boromir fell. The Hobbits eventually escaped from their captors and Treebeard was charged by Gandalf to protect them. Pippin also drank from water that made him grow (later making him one of the tallest hobbits later recorded). They were later sent to the Shire, so Pippin ultimately came up with an idea and had Treebeard go south to Isengard. They later settled down in said city after Saruman was defeated. The hobbits later met up with their old company, who were accompanied by Théoden and Éomer Because Pippin's curiosity after looking in the Palantir, he and Gandalf left to Gondor, where Pippin told the death of Boromir and offered his service to the Lord Denethor. His prominent role in the Gondor siege was lighting the beacons. Denethor later lost his mind and thought Faramir to be dead, but was foiled by Pippin and Gandalf. Peregrin later became Knight of Gondor and reunited with Merry. After the War, Pippin returned and eventually married a hobbit woman he met at his friend, Sam's wedding and they had a son named Faramir. Pippin later settled in Gondor to the rest of his days. Background Pippin Took was born TA 2990, one hundred years after Bilbo and two hundred years after the Old Took to Paladin Took and Eglantine Banks. He was the fourth of four children, with him having three older sisters named Pearl, Pervinca and Pimpernel. Pippin, and his cousin Merry grew up close. Merry came to be the older brother Pippin never had. They used to get in trouble many times, but Merry had always been there to convince whoever reprimanded Pippin out of terrible situations The Fellowship of the Ring Bilbo's Farewell Party Pippin, as well as his family members, were guests at Bilbo's farewell birthday party and Gandalf came back after years of traveling. Merry's idea was to grab a dragon firework, by having Pippin grab it in the cart. Pippin goes through several of them before settling on one. Later during the party, the hobbit sets it in the ground, but Merry told him to do it outside not in the tent. Unintentionally, their plan backfires (literally) and Pippin and Merry were thrown back by the firework's fire. They watched their work as the firework burst into a dragon. Pippin suggests they grab another one before Gandalf grabs them by the ears for all the trouble they caused.Pippin is resorted to cleaning dishes with Merry, much to his bemusement. During his "uncle' Bilbo's speech, Pippin witnessed Bilbo disappear, but wasn't surprised as Merry had seen Bilbo disappear in front of the Sackville-Bagginess Short cut to Mushrooms Merry and Pippin are sneaking through Farmer Maggot's crops when they literally run into Frodo and Sam. Sam later pries Pippin off of him and gives them a reprimand for risking them when they fall down to the unknown, leading the Company of Hobbits to mushrooms. Frodo later ushers them off the road and Pippin hides between Sam and Frodo. Adventure with Strider Council of Elrond Time of the Original Fellowship Pathway of Mount Caradhras Moria Lothlórien Breaking of the Fellowship and abduction The Two Towers Companionship with Treebeard Fangorn Forest Ent Moot Battle of Isengard Return of the King The Voice of Saruman Palantir The Siege of Gondor Battle of the Black Gate Return Home Sometime after Aragorn's coronation, Pippin went back to the shire with his cousins Merry and Frodo and friend Samwise Gamgee. He also went to Sam's and Rose's wedding and there met his future wife, Diamond of Long-cleeve. Four years after the Hobbits returned home, Pippin accompanied his 'uncle' Bilbo, cousin Frodo and Merry, friend Samwise Gamgee and Gandalf. The hobbits bid farewell to their old friends and Pippin gave Frodo a hug before he and Merry went back home. Later Life Pippin married the love of his life, Diamond of Long-cleeve and they would have a son named Faramir after Lord Faramir of Gondor. Personality Being both reckless and mischievous in his earlier adventures, Pippin was very sneaky and tended to get into trouble more than his cousin and partner-in-crime, Merry. Another reason he is curious is because he is younger than the other three main Hobbits. However, when his curiosity got the best of him when he stole the Palantir from Gandalf out of idle curiosity, Pippin later matured over the course of the war and became more focused on other things then being a trouble maker. Pippin is also friendly and has many Hobbit friends. He even has befriended Faramir, the son of Denethor and brother of Boromir quite easily. Caring very much for his friends and Family, Pippin doesn't want to lose anyone else, especially after Boromir's death. Pippin also fears he will never see Merry again and that he might possibly die in battle before seeing him again. He worried for Faramir when Denethor attempted to kill himself and his thought to be dead son. Pippin is also fearless and brave and, sometimes, merciless, when it comes to enemies. Pippin was also scared of things that are bigger him, evidentally during his and Gandalf's confrontation with the Witch-king of Angmar and his fell Beast. However, Pippin charged it nonetheless in an effort to rescue Gandalf from the creature, only to be scared by the Fellbeast's roar. At the end, Pippin fought bravely in all his battles and will be remembered for his great deeds in battle. Physical Appearance Pippin was a hobbit who stood about 3'8 (formerly shorter than Merry). He had golden red hair color, green eyes, and was twenty nine during the time of the War of the Ring. Pippin was also reguarded as one of the handsome hobbits known in the Shire. Before the War, he wore green and yellow, all colors symbolism through the shire. Pippin's original shire clothes were probably made from the finest Shire fabric because of his descending through a rich family, the Tooks. During the journey he wore, a plain white shirt, a scarf and blue coat. He once had a purple cloak which was replaced with a greyish green Elven cloak held by a lothlorien leaf pendant clasp. While in service for Lord Denethor, he had Gondor armor, which had a mithril helmet. Pippin also had his friend Faramir's old Gondor guard uniform, which consisted of black shirt, pants with the Great Tree, silver chainmail. He wears it back home, showing he kept after the Siege of Gondor and return home. Pip wore his original attire again when saying goodbye to Frodo. Family * 'Eglantine Banks] '(mother) * 'Paladin Took] '(father) * 'Pearl Took] '(older sister) * '''Pimpernel Took] (older sister) * Pervinca Took] (older sister) * Banks family '(maternal family) * '''Took clan '(paternal family) Relationships Family Frodo Baggins Not only are Frodo and Pippin friends, they are also family. Him, Pippin and Merry would get into all sorts of trouble when Frodo lived in Brandy Hall with his maternal uncle and other family. Pippin joined the Fellowship because of his love and support for Frodo. He willingly gives himself up to the Uruk-Hai to protect Frodo from Sauron's and Saruman's forces Since the splitting of the Fellowship, the young hobbit was unsure if his older cousin was still alive, but still had much hope for Frodo and Sam, who were making their way to Mordor. Obviously, he states this in Return of the King ''to Gandalf. They are eventually reunited in the same movie and joyously reunite to one another. Pippin gives away a sad and final farewell to Frodo, significantly crying while doing so. Both were descended from the Took and Baggins family and presumably reunited with each other in the afterlife. Merry Brandybuck Out of all the members of the Fellowship of the Ring, Pippin had a closer relationship with Merry, mostly because of their history being cousins and best friends. Sam Gamgee Pippin and Sam have been friends since they were presumably children. Sam seems to know him, as he remarks that they shouldn't "trust a Brandybuck and a Took." However, Sam thinks of Pippin as a friend and Pip hopes to reunite with him and Frodo. Eventually, Sam names one of his sons after Pippin and they become related when Sam's daughter, Goldilocks, marries Pippin's son, Faramir. Faramir Took Pippin loved his son dearly, naming him after his old friend Faramir, son of Denethor II. Diamond of Long-cleeve Sometime after the war of the Ring, Pippin attended his friends Sam and Rosie's wedding. He met Diamond of Long-cleeve when both of them tried to catch the boquet, and Pippin ended up grabbing onto it and smiled at her. The two of them later married and had a son named Faramr. Aragorn Pippin first met Aragorn while the human was under his Ranger alias and Pippin, Merry, and Sam thought he was going to do harm to Frodo. During the time, he mostly makes sure Pippin stays out of trouble. For example, Aragorn stops him from throwing rocks in the water, which only woke the Watcher in the Water. He called Pippin back in Return of the King while the hobbit made his way to the water and goes to pick up Saruman's palantír and even pried the palantir off the hobbit's hand before it could cause Pip any more harm. He later leads a company to save both Pippin and Merry, only to learn that they are safe with Treebeard. They are later happily reunited with them in Isengard. After their ordeals, Aragorn knighted Pippin as a Knight of Gondor and remained friends throughout the years. Faramir During his time in Gondor, Pippin eventually met Boromir's younger brother, Faramir. Before coming to take his oath, Faramir told Pippin that he was wearing his old armor that once fit him. Though Pippin hardly knew Faramir, he still would risk his life to save him from his father, Denethor, after learning Denethor planned to kill himself and burn Faramir alive. Pippin later jumped into the flames and successfully thrown him off the pyre, but at the cost of Denethor's life. The two of them remained friends even after the War of the Ring. Many years later, Pippin named his and Diamond's son after Faramir. Gandalf Pippin knew Gandalf since the former of the two was a child (but didn't know him as much as Frodo and Bilbo did) and mostly wreaked havoc for Gandalf with his cousin, Merry, notably on the day of Pippin's uncle, Bilbo's, 111th birthday. Over the course of The Return of the King, Pippin and Gandalf reached another lvel of understanding. During the siege of Minas Tirith, Pippin saved Gandalf's life when the wizard saved his owns. The two departed on friendly terms when Gandalf, Frodo, Bilbo, Elrond, Celeborn, and Galadriel left for the Grey Havens. Gimli Pippin met Gimli in Rohan and became companions after joining the fellowship of the Ring. For unknown reasons, Gimli is protective of Pippin, Frodo, Merry and Sam in Lothlórien, believing Galadriel to be an elf witch and later participating in the rescue to save Merry and Pippin. Later, they are assured that they survived. However, unlike Aragorn and Legolas, Gimli does not want to leave Pippin and Merry in Fangorn forest to Treebeard. However, Gandalf reveals that Merry and Pippin are going to be quite safe with Treebeard, and even more safer than Gimli is going to be. The dwarf teases them, callign them "young rascals" before they soften him up with "salted pork" being particularily good. It is implied they kept in contact with each other after the War of the Ring. Trivia General * Bilbo, Frodo, Merry, and Pippin had Took and Baggins blood. * Both Bilbo and Pippin inadvertently alerted their presence to their enemy. Bilbo kept on picking at the Spiders of Mirkwood's webs while Pippin accidentally sent a dwarf's skeletal body down, along with chains and a bucket. ** Interestingly, both characters have been compared of being one and the same and people notice that Bilbo and Pippin have similar facial structures and expressions. Behind the Scenes * Pippin is portrayed by Scottish actor Billy Boyd in all three films of ''The Lord of the Rings. * Even though Peregrin is the youngest of the four hobbits, in reality, Boyd was older than the other actors and remains to this day as a friend of Dominic Monaghan. Difference from the book * Pippin is twenty-nine years old in the original novel. He was twelve years old by the time of Bilbo's 111th birthday. In this film, Pippin, Merry Frodo and Sam appear to be the same age. * He accompanies Frodo and Sam on their way towards Frodo's home in Buckland as a cover up. * While in the book, Pippin is rejected as a member for being too young at first, Elrond makes no rejection of Pippin ever joining the company in the filmFellowship of the Ring book. * '''Book: He throws a rock down the well. Film: He accidentally sends a dwarf's skeleton down the well, along with a bucket and chain Gallery References and notes Category:Took family Category:Hobbits Category:Male characters Category:Fellowship of the Ring members Category:Characters in The Fellowship of the Ring Category:Characters in The Two Towers Category:Characters in The Return of the King